


Deleted Scenes

by OneOfThoseCrazyGirls



Series: What Should’ve Been [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fanon Compliant, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Season/Series 01, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOfThoseCrazyGirls/pseuds/OneOfThoseCrazyGirls
Summary: Deleted scenes from the What Should’ve Been ‘verse





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are a series of unrelated scenes that take place at various times in the What Should’ve Been ‘verse. Some are canon compliant and some are fanon compliant.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Felicity talk about John’s trust issues with Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene is set between 4x02 and 4x03. The reason for it is because I was re-watching the episode and I thought that John and Felicity should have a conversation about Oliver’s betrayal in season 3 because, after all, Oliver lied to Felicity too and I wanted to hear Felicity’s perspective about it.

Felicity sat at her station in this new lair—she was still trying to get used to it—when John came down the stairs.

“Found anything yet?” John asked as he entered the room.

“Yeah,” Felicity replied, “but you should probably wait for Oliver. You shouldn’t go out without backup.” 

“I’ll be fine on my own.” John responded before picking up his gear.

“John! You can’t go out into the field without backup. Wait for Oliver.” Felicity repeated, punctuating each word.

“I don’t need Oliver’s help.” 

“What is going on with you, John? You’ve been pissed at Oliver ever since we got back.”

John stopped what he was doing and turned to look at Felicity. “Oliver kidnapped my wife and put my daughter in danger. He lied about going undercover in the League.”

“Yes, I know all that.” Felicity responded. “What I don’t understand is why you’re still holding that grudge after all this time.” 

“And what _I_ don’t understand, Felicity, is how you were able to forgive him so easily. He lied to you too.” 

“Yes he did.” Felicity said, standing up from her chair. “But he’s not a bad person and he did it because he thought it was the only way to take down the League.”

“So that makes it okay to do what he did? We were supposed to be his team, but he didn’t trust us enough to tell us what he was doing.” John shouted.

“Look, John, Oliver and I talked about that and he knows he made a mistake and he should’ve told us. He wants to be better and he’s _trying_. But he can’t do that if you won’t give him a chance. I’m not trying to say that what he did to you was right, but you haven’t seen the way he’s grown in the past five months. He’s a different person now and I know, that if he had the chance to go back and change what he did, he would.” Felicity pleaded, trying to get him to understand. John and Oliver were like brothers and she couldn’t bear to see them at each other’s throats like this.

“You said I haven’t seen how much he’s grown over the past five months. Well, you’re right. I _haven’t_ seen it.” John stated tersely before stomping out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curtis tells Felicity about the implantable bio-stimulant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene takes place during the events of chapter 5 of The Road Not Taken.

“Hey Curtis, how’s the updates on the power cell coming? Felicity called out as she made her way into the R&D lab. However, instead of getting an answer she just saw Curtis frantically closing windows on his computer and then a gif of her popped up on his screen. “Uh...Curtis...what’s going on?”

“N-nothing...I’m just working on the power cell...ya know...” Curtis stammered.

“Really?” Felicity asked, tilting her head.

“Y-yeah.” Curtis replied.

“You know, lying to your boss is not a good career move.”

Curtis sighed in defeat. “Okay, I wasn’t working on the power cell, but the thing I’m working on...it’s for you and I can’t tell you about it because it’s a surprise.”

“A surprise?” Felicity asked, a little apprehensively.

“Yeah. I was gonna give it to you as an engagement present but I haven’t heard anything about you having an engagement party or anything...so then I thought as a wedding present, but I wanted you to have it _before_ the wedding so now I’m not really sure when to give it to you,” Curtis babbled.

“Then why don’t you just give it to me now?”

“Well, I’m not even sure it’s totally ready yet. I had kinda started working on it years ago for someone else, but then I just got busy with other things and I only just started working on it againwhen you had your accident which was only a couple months ago...” Curtis rambled and Felicity had to cut him off.

“Okay, Curtis, promise you won’t report me to HR for what I’m about to say...would you just shut the frak up and tell me straight: what the hell is going on?” Felicity spoke sternly.

“Right...yeah...sorry...I’m just a bit frazzled.” Curtis said before going over to another desk and then coming back and handing her a small box. “Open it.” He lightly commanded.

Felicity opened the box and stared at the object inside with confusion. “Wow...a microchip...thanks Curtis. I’ve been in desperate need for one of these.” Felicity stated dryly.

“Actually, it’s neither micro or a chip. It’s an implantable bio-stimulant.” Curtis explained.

“And why would I need an implantable bio-stimulant?”

“For walking.” Curtis stated.

“I’m sorry what now?” Felicity gaped at him.

“A couple years ago, my mom had an accident just like you and she was paralyzed from the neck down. I started working on some tech that could help her, and I actually got pretty far along, but I was stonewalled by my boss—this was before I started working at Palmer Tech—and then my mom died before I could go anywhere with it. After that, I kinda set the tech aside and I told myself I would start working on it again if I ever got the time...and then you had your accident and then I found out you were paralyzed and I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to start working on it again. It’s still just a prototype, of course, but it should work. And Paul’s brother is a neurosurgeon and might be willing to perform the procedure—“

“Wait so...you’re serious?” Felicity had to ask just to be sure.

“Yeah.” Curtis stated.

“So...I’d be like...a guinea pig?”

“Well...” Curtis looked as if he was going to object but then decided there was no point. “Yeah...yeah. You would. You’d kinda be like patient zero.”

Felicity shook her head in disbelief. “Wow, Curtis, this is huge. And not just for me but for science. Um...you know, I’m gonna have to think about it. This isn’t really something I should jump into.”

“Yeah, totally, of course. Take all the time you need.”

“Thank you, Curtis.” Felicity gave him a soft smile, which he returned, before she left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking about how it seemed kinda impossible that Curtis would be able to build such a monumentally game-changing piece of technology in only like 2 months (because, in the show, that’s basically how long Felicity was paralyzed) so I decided that Curtis had already been working on the bio-stimulant for someone else and was just fine-tuning it after Felicity’s accident.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver tells Thea the truth about William.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene takes place during the events of chapter 8 of The Road Not Taken.

After Oliver dropped Felicity off at work, he headed to his campaign office. He had decided that, now that Felicity was back at work and in physical therapy, it was time to have the press conference about William—which meant he had to tell Thea.

When he arrived at his campaign office, he found Thea quietly working at her desk.

“Hey, Speedy.” He greeted her. “Are you busy right now?”

“Uh, no, just answering some emails. What’s up?”

“Can we talk in private?” Oliver asked, gesturing towards his office.

Thea nodded before standing up and following Oliver to his office. “Is everything okay, Ollie?” She asked as Oliver shut the door behind her.

“There’s something I need to tell you. Sit down.” Oliver instructed softly. Instead of sitting behind his desk he sat in the lounge chair and gestured for Thea to sit across from him, which she did.

“I ask again...is everything okay?” Thea asked.

“No. I lied to you, Speedy, and I’m sorry.” Oliver stated.

“I don’t understand.”

“When you told me about the check that Mom wrote to Samantha Clayton, I told you I didn’t know anything about it, but I did. I do.”

“Okay...”

“I knew Samantha Clayton in college.” Oliver explained. “I met her during my semester at Harvard. We...slept together. And she got pregnant. When I told Mom about it, she contacted Samantha and gave her that check telling her to tell me that she’d had a miscarriage and to never speak to me again. I didn’t know about this at first, but I found out recently when we were in Central City taking down Vandal Savage. While we were there, I found out that Samantha had lied. She never had a miscarriage.”

“So...you have a child?” Thea asked.

Oliver nodded. “A son. His name is William.”

“Wait, if you knew about the check why did you lie? And why have you not told me this before if you’ve known about William for months?”

“Because Samantha asked me not to.” Oliver answered. “She told me that, if I wanted to have a relationship with my son, I couldn’t tell anyone about him.”

“But you’re telling me now.”

“I managed to convince Samantha to let me tell people. I also told her that it’s only a matter of time before people found out about the check.”

“That’s true. Alex says that being a politician is like living in a fishbowl.” Thea said.

“So I want to hold a press conference to tell the public before they find out on their own.”

“Ollie...” Thea cautioned, but Oliver continued on as if she hadn’t spoken.

“If I get ahead of this story, I can protect William from the backlash.”

“Yeah, but you’d be putting a target on his back!”

“I know. But we can protect him.” Oliver countered.

“Ollie, I don’t like this.”

Oliver sighed and ran his hands along his face. “Speedy, I’m just so tired of lying, okay? I almost lost Felicity because of it. I don’t want to keep hiding things from the people I care about, including you.”

Thea reached forward to grasp Oliver’s hand. “And I appreciate that Ollie, but...are you really sure this is the right thing to do?”

“No.” Oliver confessed. “But its what I _need_ to do.”

“Alright, then I’ll tell Alex to set up a press conference.”

“As soon as possible. Thanks, Speedy.” Oliver gave her a small smile and lightly squeezed her hand.

“So Felicity knows?” Thea asked.

“She didn’t.” Oliver replied. “When Samantha told me I couldn’t tell anyone she really meant that. I was trying to keep it from Felicity. I didn’t realize how much it was hurting her until she accused me of having an affair. After that I went to Samantha, and I practically had to beg her, but eventually she came around. That’s why Felicity and I have been separated. I thought she would be mad that I have a son, but apparently she doesn’t care about that. She was upset that I was lying.”

“Well, that makes sense.” Thea said. “But you two are back on track, right? She’s been staying at the loft.”

“I think we’re getting there.” Oliver responded with a small smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Laurel talk after Oliver’s press conference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene takes place during the events of chapter 8 of The Road Not Taken.

Thea, John, and Felicity exited Oliver’s office, leaving him and Laurel alone.

“Laurel—“ Oliver began, but he was cut off by the woman herself.

“You know, I remember Samantha. I met her when I came to visit you at Harvard for the weekend. We bonded over the fact that we were both pre-law. We even helped each other study for the LSATs. She was really nice.”

“She is nice.” Oliver agreed.

“Was that before or after?” Laurel asked.

“Laurel...”

“I want to know.”

There was a long pause before Oliver answered. “After.”

Laurel let out a humorless laugh.

“Do you remember that fight we had when I told you that I was staying at Harvard and you wanted me to come back to Starling City and go to school here?” Oliver asked and Laurel nodded her head. “There was a frat party that weekend and that’s where Samantha and I...well, you know.”

“So she was already pregnant when I met her?”

“I guess, yeah. You have no idea how sorry I am, Laurel.”

“I know you’re sorry, Ollie. And to be honest, I’m not even really that upset about it.” Laurel admitted.

“Really?” Oliver asked, surprised.

“I mean, maybe I would be if we were still together. But I’m not the one you’re engaged to. Ollie, we both know that what we had wasn’t real. Obviously, that’s no excuse for you to cheat, but what’s done is done. I forgive you.”

Oliver couldn’t help the tears that sprang to his eyes. Even though their relationship wasn’t real, the pain he had caused her was. “Thank you, Laurel.”

Oliver and Laurel embraced in a hug for a few moments before pulling away from each other.

“I can’t believe you actually have a son.” Laurel commented.

“I can’t believe it either.”

“And you’re okay with what you just did; letting the whole world know about him?” Laurel asked.

“Well, I know that, whatever happens, we can protect him.”

“Yeah, we can.” Laurel nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of Oliver and Felicity’s wedding, Laurel has an epiphany.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene takes place immediately after chapter 10 of The Road Not Taken.

After Oliver and Felicity left the Bunker, heading out for their honeymoon, Thea was on her way out too when she noticed Laurel standing alone and staring out into space.

“Hey, Laurel, you okay?” Thea asked, lightly touching her shoulder to get her attention.

Laurel snapped out of her trance and gave Thea what Laurel probably thought was a reassuring smile, but to Thea it just looked like a grimace.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Laurel replied softly.

“No, you’re not.” Thea stated matter-of-factly. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing.” Laurel shook her head.

“Laurel.” Thea warned.

Laurel sighed in defeat. “I was just thinking...”

“Yeah?”

Laurel sighed again before continuing. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m really happy for Oliver and Felicity...”

“But?” Thea gently prodded.

“ _But_...I was with Ollie for five years and every time I would even _mention_ moving in together or getting married, he’d run as fast as he could in the opposite direction. But, he’s with Felicity for five _months_ and he couldn’t wait to move in with her and marry her.

“It just makes me realize that I wasted so much time with a guy that didn’t love me because I was _so certain_ that we belonged together. I always told myself that I didn’t need a man to be happy, but the truth is...that’s just something I say to mask the pain. Ollie found the love of his life and now he’s living happily ever after. I found the love of _my_ life, but I took him for granted and spent our entire relationship pining after his best friend. And I didn’t realize I loved him until it was too late...and now he’s dead and I’m...alone.”

Laurel had started openly sobbing by the time she finished talking. Thea wrapped her up in a hug to try and console her.

“I’m so sorry, Laurel.” Thea cooed soothingly, rubbing Laurel’s back gently.

They stood embracing each other for several minutes until Laurel calmed down and pulled away.

“Thank you, Thea.” Laurel said with a smile as she wiped the remaining tears away from her face.

“Hey, I’m here for you anytime you wanna talk.” The said. “I know a thing or two about losing the love of your life and never being able to see him again.”

They both chuckled simultaneously before hugging one more time and walking out of the Bunker together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity’s first official day on Team Arrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene takes place immediately before the “you’re not the only one who knows how to reboot my system” scene in 1x15.

_Alright, deep breath. You can do this._

Felicity stood at the entrance to the basement of Oliver’s (in-progress) nightclub. It was her first official day as a full-fledged member of Team Arrow (as she had begun to call it in her head). There was a part of her that still couldn’t believe she had actually agreed to this. How was it any different than the hacktivism that got Cooper killed?

This was crazy. But she was here to find Walter. Once he was found and back safe at home, she would walk away and just pretend this never happened.

She typed in the access code—which Oliver had warned her he changed every month—and headed down the metal staircase. She reached the bottom to find Oliver and Dig sparring on some training mats sprawled out on the floor, but they stopped when they saw her approach.

“Good, you made it.” Oliver said as he went to take a drink of water.

“Yes. And I actually brought something.” Felicity responded grabbing the small devices from her purse and holding them out.

“What’s this?” Oliver asked.

“They’re communication devices. Like mini Bluetooth basically. You put it in your ear and that way I can stay in communication with you from here when you’re out _there_.” Felicity explained, making a vague gesture with her hand at her last word.

“I thought you were here to find Walter.” Oliver said.

“I am.” Felicity responded. “But if you die, that severely limits my chances of doing that.” Felicity then walked over to the computer system and sat down in the chair. “I can also hack into traffic and security cameras and use infrared to read heat signatures. I’ll basically just watch over everything. Be your eyes.” Oliver and Diggle both just stared at her and she shrugged. “You wanted me on your team. Well, this is what I bring to the table.”

“Can you fight?” Dig asked.

“Like you? No.” Felicity stated. “The only self-defense I was taught was kick ‘em in the crotch, spray ‘em with mace, and then run away as fast as you can.”

Diggle chuckled. “That’s actually not a terrible defense strategy. But maybe I should teach you some other self-defense tactics just in case.”

“Yeah well, thanks Felicity.” Oliver chimed in. “I’ll let you get acquainted with the computers.”

Felicity did just that while Oliver went to work out with his training dummy and Dig went to take a shower in the small bathroom attached the the main room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been re-watching Arrow from the beginning and I noticed Team Arrow didn’t start using coms until 1x14 so I figured Felicity was probably the one that made them start.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Thea meet for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene is set between seasons 1 & 2 and concurrently with You’ve Got a Friend in Me

Felicity slowly walked through the empty nightclub. She had never actually visited Verdant as a patron—unless you count her one night stand with Tommy Merlyn (which she didn’t because the club was technically closed at the time). Besides, nightclubs were never really her thing.

Felicity usually entered the foundry through the side entrance that led directly to the basement, but since Oliver left to go god knows where, the club had been closed so Felicity decided to use the main entrance this time.

Felicity headed through the back hallway that led to the basement door, but before she could reach it, she heard a voice call after her.

“Excuse me! What are you doing here? The club is closed.” The female voice called out from near the entrance.

Felicity turned around to see Thea Queen walking towards her.

“Hi. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to...” Felicity rambled while gesturing wildly before eventually trailing off. “I’m Felicity Smoak. I heard a rumor that you had taken over the club and, well, I work in IT at Queen Consolidated and I had helped your brother with some tech stuff around the club so I thought I’d come by to see if the new manager needed me.” Felicity rattled off an explanation. It wasn’t entirely a lie. She _had_ heard a rumor that the younger Queen had taken over management of the club when it became clear Oliver wasn’t coming back and she _was_ planning on offering her services as an IT girl.

“You said your name was Felicity Smoak?” Thea asked.

“Yes.” Felicity nodded.

“I don’t remember seeing that name on the list of employees.”

“Well, I’m not an employee, technically. I helped Oliver out when he first came back from the island—helping him catch up on all the new technology and all that—and he just asked me to help him out with his club as a favor.”

“Are you his girlfriend or something?” Thea asked, tilting her head.

Felicity’s eyes widened and she almost choked on her saliva. “What? No! Of course not! No. No, no. Definitely not. We’re just friends. Not even friends, really. I was just his IT girl. I mean, not _his_ IT girl. As I said, we weren’t together. I was just an IT girl that helped him out with tech support around the club.”

“So you said.” Thea responded, squinting her eyes in scrutiny. Thea stared at Felicity like that for several moments before inhaling sharply and speaking again. “You know what, I could actually use some help with the computer up in the office.”

“Sure thing.” Felicity said before following Thea up the stairs to the manager’s office.

“I’m Thea, by the way.” Thea said, turning around and holding out her hand.

“Yeah I know.” Felicity said before internally rolling her eyes at herself and taking Thea’s hand to shake. “It’s nice to meet you.”

After that, Felicity would come by the club a couple times a week, helping Thea get things ready for the re-opening.

Verdant officially re-opened under Thea Queen’s management about two months before Oliver returned to Starling.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Diggle talk after Felicity’s accidental love confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene is set during You’ve Got a Friend in Me immediately after the scene where Felicity confessions to John that she loves Oliver.

After their talk, Felicity closed down her laptop and went to bed, falling into a deep sleep only a few moments after closing her eyes.

When she woke up several hours later, she was a bit disoriented at first, from being so sleep deprived, but quickly got her bearings. Dig was sitting at his kitchen table quietly eating a sandwich and drinking a beer. It was then that Felicity remembered their conversation from that morning and Felicity panicked.

Felicity walked over to the table and sat down in the empty chair across from Dig.

“Hey, about last night...er, this morning. What I said...about Oliver; I didn’t mean that. I was just sleep deprived and I had no idea what I was saying. The real reason I’ve been working so hard to find him is just because he just vanished without a trace. Really I’m just trying to make sure he’s not dead or anything. I don’t have feelings for him.” Felicity rambled.

Dig looked at her for a long moment before setting down his half-eaten sandwich. “You know, Felicity, it’s nothing to be ashamed of—“

Felicity cut him off with a wave of her hand. “I know. But I didn’t really mean what I said. Like I said, I was sleep deprived and maybe a little disoriented. I don’t have those kinds of feelings for Oliver.” Felicity insisted.

Dig stared at her again for another moment before nodding his head. “Okay. I believe you.”

Felicity gave him a small smile and a slight nod. “Good. Well, I’m gonna go start packing my stuff then.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and John have a heart-to-heart about fatherhood and vigilantism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene takes place during chapter 10 of The Road Not Taken.

Oliver and John stood at their lockers changing back from their suits into their civilian clothes.

“William and Samantha getting settled in okay?” John asked as he unlaced his boots.

“Yeah I think so. Samantha and I even managed to get William into Star City Elementary. ‘Course, the school starts their spring break in just a couple weeks, but at least he’ll get a feel for things before then.”

“What? No fancy private school like you went to?” John responded cheekily.

“If Principal Cohen saw me anywhere near my old school I think he’d immediately call security. It’s probably best for everyone if William goes to public school.” Oliver responded with a chuckle.

Silence lapsed between them as they continued to change, but after a minute or so, Oliver spoke again.

“You know, John, when Felicity and I came back to Star City and you were still mad at me about what I had done to Lyla and Sara...well, I get it now, why it was so hard for you to forgive me. Ever since I found out about William and started getting to know him...I don’t know much about being a father but I do know that, if anyone ever did to me what I did to you when I was in the League, I’d do a hell of a lot worse than just ignore them for five months.”

John chuckled. “Well, I was tempted to give you a beat down.”

“And I would’ve deserved it.” Oliver responded without missing a beat.

“Look, I understand now why you did what you did. And as for you being a father, well, I don’t really think I know anything more about being a father than you do, and I especially don’t know how to be a father to a ten year old boy, but if you ever need anyone to talk to, I’m always here for you. Living this life that we do and having a kid at home is a tough thing to reconcile—I struggle with it all the time—but I think you did the right thing not sending him away.”

“Thanks, John.” Oliver replied.

The two men shook hands and then headed up to the main floor of the Bunker where Felicity was waiting.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity gets ready for her date with Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene takes place during The Flash 1x04 before the trivia night at Jitters.
> 
> I always wondered 1. why Felicity had the super sexy black dress she wore in Flash 1x04 and 2. why she wore it to that date. Then I decided to stop wondering and just come up with an answer myself...and so I wrote this.

Felicity paced her hotel room while ringing her fingers.

 _This wasn’t a date. Was it a date?_ Felicity would admit to having a little crush on Barry when they first met. He was funny and nerdy and awkward like her. And he seemed interested in her. So maybe it was a date. And even though he was apparently in love with Iris, she had a boyfriend and really didn’t seems interested in Barry like that. So it was a date.

Trivia night at a coffee shop. She’d had worst dates. Even almost getting blown up wasn’t the worst date she’d ever been on.

 _Okay so it’s a date._ Felicity thought, clapping her hands together.

Now, what was she supposed to wear?

When she was packing for this trip, she didn’t really know what to expect so she packed an outfit for pretty much any kind of occasion.

She looked through her suitcase until she found the black dress. She didn’t really know why she packed the dress. She’d bought it a few weeks ago and hadn’t had the chance to wear it yet.

She’d originally bought it as an option for her date with Oliver. After he’d asked her out she scoured her closet for something to wear before realizing that nothing she had was good enough. It was _Oliver_...whatever she wore had to be extra special. So she went to the nicest store she could find and decided to splurge a little. Eventually, she ended up with two dresses: a red dress that was figure-hugging but still conservative and the black dress that left little to the imagination. Ultimately, she decided to wear the red dress on the date because she was afraid the black dress might make her seem too eager.

But now she had this dress and was itching for a chance to wear it. She had hoped to maybe wear it on a second or third date, but Oliver made it clear there would _never_ be a second date. _Ever_.

Felicity slumped down on her bed as she held the dress and the memories that surfaced from it.

She was still angry. Why did he get to unilaterally decide what their relationship was? He didn’t ask if she was okay with him ending things, he just did it. And the worst part was that he’d kissed her when she specially asked him to stop stringing her along. Yes, it was a great kiss—the best first kiss of her life in fact—but she resented it. She resented it because that kiss meant that she could never fully give up hope of them being together. And if she could never give up hope then she could never move on. And Felicity refused to live like that. She refused to spend her life hopelessly pining after a man who made it clear that he didn’t want to be with her.

Dammit, she was going to wear the dress! She was going to go on a date with Barry and have a good time!

She was not going to let Oliver win. If he didn’t want to be with her, fine, but he couldn’t get mad at her for not waiting around forever for him. She was a grown woman and she deserved to be happy and if that wasn’t with Oliver, than it was his loss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request for a scene from the What Should’ve Been ‘verse that you’d like to see, feel free to let me know!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I would really appreciate your feedback so please leave a comment and don’t forget to hit that kudos button! :)


End file.
